


Cat got your tongue?

by Thedarkrose17



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff and Humor, Galra Keith (Voltron), Is this crack?, Keith is a giant cat and everyone except Lance have just excepted this, M/M, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedarkrose17/pseuds/Thedarkrose17
Summary: Life with a cat isn't easy, especially when that cat turns out to be a space cat that you have a crush on. Little does Lance know that his feelings might not be just one way after all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Doom for your help again :)
> 
> This started off due to a crack idea of Galra acting like cats and Lance having to deal with the good and bad sides of space cat Keith. 
> 
> I'm glad I wrote it out honestly because it was really fun.

He woke up with a warm feeling on his stomach and his lower half going numb. This should startle him and it did, even more so as he noticed a familiar Galra teen staring up at him with golden eyes.

He screamed causing Keith to hiss like a cat and bat his face with a clawed hand.

"What the quiznak! Don't do that! It's creepy.Don't jab at me for screaming either, anyone else would scream too." he huffed.

"Don't scream so loud." Keith grumbled as he rubbed at one of his purple ears.

Lance huffed and wriggled under Keith, who bared fangs and hissed.

"Let me up mullet...I gotta go." he said, sighing at the fact he had to say that.

"Go where?" Keith asked, moving off him and stretching. He stopped moments later, furiously scratching at a purple ear with his hand.

"Where do you think?" Lance sarcastically replied, getting up and stretching then finally heading out of his room. He groaned as he heard boots against the floor moments later right behind him.

"What are you doing?" Lance grumbled. He loved him really but he didn't want to be followed everywhere, specially the bathroom.

"Coming with you." the red paladin replied, stopping the moment Lance stopped.

"In the bathroom? No way!" Lance hissed, practically rushing in and quickly locking the door. He sighed hearing claws paw at the door and somewhat pitiful whines. 

He was in love with a space cat, he was completely sure of that.  
* * *  
Getting ready in the bathroom was somewhat of a struggle. He'd try to undress in his room later after breakfast so for now it was just his pj's and dressing gown along with one blue lion slipper. He was pretty sure Keith had the other, he'd yet to give it back.

He'd given up during brushing his teeth and let the "space cat" in with him. Keith seemed to relax and sit on the lid of the toilet, watching Lance as he did.

Lance rolled his eyes continuing with his morning routine and heading out to let Keith do his. He knew that despite the cat side he still did things like a normal human being.

Leaving him gave Lance a chance to have a small break to wonder why the other paladin was so cat like. No one else cared to mind or question it anymore except him. 

Maybe they didn't want to piss of the space cat or just enjoyed Lance getting the short end of the stick. Well Pidge probably did.

He yawned and stretched, heading into the kitchen and grabbing a bowl. He blinked as he sprayed some of the green goo in, gagging slightly as he did. Physically it looked disgusting still yet it tasted so good.

Once he was done he headed to the table, having a mini celebration when he found his other blue lion slipper against his usual seat. He scrambled quickly and put it on, happy that both feet would be warm now.

* * *  
He must have dozed off after eating some of the goo because when he woke up, he saw Keith sat on the table batting at his bowl. 

"Keith!"

The Galra teen jumped, his purple fur sticking up. 

"Stop dicking around with the bowl. You're gonna knock goo everywhere." Lance said, grabbing the bowl as the other teen quickly batted at it, startling Lance and knocking the bowl over.

"Why? Just what do you gain from this?" Lance asked with a sigh.

"It was in the way." Keith replied picking it up and staring at the goo on the table, licking his lips. 

"Dude please don't. Don't eat it. It's gross."

The galra teen didn't listen and Lance pulled a face before dozing off again. He seemed to stay that way for a little longer but sadly it didn't last as minutes later he was awoke by a clawed finger poking him.

"Shouldn't you be getting dressed now?"

Lance opened his eyes to see Keith heading to his room and Lance practically sprinted after him.

"Er...Shouldn't you wait outside?..." Lance asked,blushing a little. 

It took Keith a moment before it hit him and he flushed purple, quickly rushing out of the room and to his own. 

Lances blush slowly faded and he swallowed, giving himself a few moments before grabbing his clothes. He grumbled as he noticed purple fur on them.  
* * *   
Getting dressed had been the easy part, the hard part was getting all the purple fur off his clothes but somehow he'd done it. 

He headed out of his room and towards the couches, where he spotted Pidge distracting Keith with a laser against one of the seats on the couch. He laughed a little as he watched the Galra teen pounce on the dot, only to look around confused moments later when it vanished.

Lance smirked and laughed a little louder attracting the pairs attention. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Testing something…” Pidge replied,pointing the laser at Lance body with a smirk drawing a few things in the process before aiming at her target.

“What's so fu-” Keith paused staring over at the blue paladin who looked down for a moment before finally looking up, noticing Keith a few seconds too late.

“Why is there a red dot on my dick-Keith NO!” his eyes went wide and he stared at the Galra, who was wiggling ready to strike.

It was too late as he pounced, directly hitting Lance and causing him to curl up with a high pitched whine making Pidge laugh.

“Justo en los huevos!” he gasped, voice higher than usual.

Keith looked at him, sitting down next to him.

"You should be thanking me. I got the red dot off your junk." he muttered before looking at him again. 

“Are you crying?”

“N-No...Just get something cold grumpy cat.” Lance whined.

Keith stood up,looking around for a few minutes before returning to Lance empty handed.

“I couldn't find anything.” he muttered, flopping down next to Lance, resting his head against the blue paladin’s chest. 

“Did you even look?” Lance sighed, rolling his eyes and gently scratching one of Keith’s fluffy purple ears. Lance knew the other paladin was trying to make him feel better.

“They're so soft~” he muttered, smiling slightly as he heard the other paladin purr. It was cute sometimes how Keith was basically a big cat.   
* * *  
The next day had been rather quiet. Keith had been strangely affectionate with him which honestly he didn't mind. 

He didn't mind the nuzzles and purrs along with the fact Keith had curled up against Lance’s lap with his tongue slightly sticking out. Lance had found it adorable honestly.

He smiled at the memory, stretching as he explored the castle. He scratched at his head, looking around at familiar “dull” rooms, (well he thought they was dull) until he came across an unfamiliar room.

He curiously walked in, grinning when he spotted something he hadn't seen in awhile. He even cried as he walked closer. A pool. And surprisingly the water was clear blue and not an electric blue, toxic green or lava red.

Lance quickly undressed to boxers and rushed over to it, sitting at the edge and dipping his feet. It was cold but he'd get used. He wondered if anyone else had an idea about this room or if he was the only one. 

He slid into the water, letting out a relaxed sigh before beginning to swim. He was in his element. He loved the water, he practically grew up in it. He closed his eyes, just floating before a splash disturbed him. 

He grumbled and opened his eyes, noticing Keith pawing at the water splashing nothing.

“How'd you find me?” Lance asked causing Keith to look up, golden eyes glowing.

“I could smell you. It was too loud, there was something happening in the kitchen...I don't know what.” 

“Wait...You...You could smell me?” Lance asked looking offended before going to sniff himself, Keith leaning forward to try and stop him.

“You don't smell bad. Nose is just more sensi-” Keith stopped wobbling against the edge of the pool before finally falling in. He screamed “Cold”! which made Lance laugh until the Galra teen began to scramble up him in a panic.

“Keith stop!..Seriously mullet you're dragging me down!” he hissed until the teen was perched on his shoulders, shivering and dripping wet.

“Er...You can swim right?” Lance asked. “Ugh your boots are hurting me!”

“Not really. I just came here because you was here..I was gonna just dip my fee-...Can you stop squirming!” Keith hissed at the end of his sentence.

“Your dumb boots are hurting my shoulders.” Lance huffed, carefully swimming to the edge so that the Galra could scramble to dry land.

Keith climbed out, sitting on the edge and looking down at Lance.

“Can you teach me?”

“Huh?” 

“Can you teach me to swim Lance?” 

Lance raised a brow before helping Keith out of his boots.

“Sure. You can't swim in these though.”

The Galra teen blushed and began to undress causing Lance to blush.

“Whoa! Whoa! W-What are you doing?!” he stuttered.

“Undressing for swimming…” Keith replied face pure violet.

“...You can leave your shirt on...P-Please leave it on.” Lance said staring up at him. He would be a mess if he didn't. 

“O-Ok..” Keith replied, sitting back down and sliding into the water when he was done. 

His shirt seemed to puff up thanks to the water making Lance laugh a little. It eased some of the tension until Keith gripped onto Lance’s shoulders.

“...Ok now what?” Keith asked looking at Lance with golden eyes.

He smirked a small blush dusting his cheeks as he looked at the teen.

“Well…” he paused, smirking a little more before humming some of and then finally singing the chorus of Cool Patrol to him.

“...I...I don't know how that's gonna help me swim.” Keith replied raising a brow.

“...And you hug your closest friend!” he sang laughing a little.

“Don't you dare!” Keith hissed as Lance gave him a squeeze, laughing slightly as he did.

He pulled away moments later,smiling a little at the Galra teen. Tension completely gone.

“Ok swimming...It's pretty easy once you get the hang of it. Take your feet off the floor and just start kicking, hold onto me if you want I won't let you sink Keith.”

Keith grabbed onto him as Lance moved him into a comfortable swimming position. Automatically he tried to speak but all that came out was bubbles, he quickly looked up and spat out water in a panic.

“Don't open your mouth when it's under water you quiznak.” Lance muttered with a smirk. “Now just kick your feet okay.” 

Keith nodded and followed instructions slowly, gripping onto Lance's arms roughly. He began to speed up slowly and smiled. 

“Do you wanna try and actually move?” Lance asked and Keith nodded slowly, a little uncertain. 

“You're not gonna let me drown right?” Keith asked and Lance pulled a face.

“No way. I'm gonna be right here if you nee-” he was stopped by an alarm going off. He jumped and almost let go of Keith as he cursed in Spanish along with complained about the bad timing of the princess.

“She's gonna get mad if we don't go to this drill.” he huffed, swimming easily to the edge with Keith and quickly getting out and grabbing the nearest clothes.

Keith followed moments later doing the same, rushing out before the other paladin when he was done. Lance followed moments later rushing to the main deck where Keith was with Allura who was waiting for the others to show.

Keith’s fur was still wet and uncomfortable. Lance could easily tell the guy was uncomfortable but it didn't last as he shook the best he could, mostly getting the water on Lance. 

“Hey! Watch it mullet!” he grumbled trying to sulk but it didn't last as Keith’s fur poofed out a little. He couldn't help but grin.

“...Why are you wearing each other's pants?...And shoes?” Allura asked and Pidge laughed as she walked in.

Lance looked down and froze. Black jeans and white and red boots. He'd grabbed the wrong clothes.

He then glanced at Keith, who was staring at the blue jeans he now wore and new shoes. Violet dusting his cheeks as he did.

“...It's not what it looks like.” he quickly got out, looking a little startled. 

“Give us a moment.” Lance said looking at the Galra teen. 

Lance grabbed Keith’s arm and dragged him to his room before Keith could say anything.

“Pants off. Now.” Keith growled and Lance blushed, causing his eyes to go wide and violet to dust his furry face.

“Least buy me dinner first.” Lance replied coughing awkwardly. 

“Just do it.” Keith hissed, placing a clawed hand over his eyes.

Keith heard a string of curses then a scream. Moments later he felt his shirt being grabbed and was dragged down onto the bed causing him to scream. Lance had fell trying to take off the pants. 

He opened his eyes to Lance, well his chin. He seemed to be sprawled against Lance which made him turn violet. Lance meanwhile was crimson, staring down at the red paladin.

“...You ok?” Lance asked as Keith moved a little against him.

“I'm fine. You?” he replied, sitting up a little looking at Lance before headbutting him gently. 

Lance laughed and rested a hand against Keith’s head. Curious as to what he was doing.

“What the quiznak?...Space cat stuff?” Lance said, wrapping his arms around Keith. 

“...Yeah...Space cat stuff.” he replied and Lance was sure he purred.

Keith rested his head against Lance’s chest, looking up at him curiously, tongue slightly out.

Lance grinned, giving him a little squeeze and then scratching behind a twitching purple ear, watching as the Galra teen practically melted against his chest.


End file.
